


赤子

by xxxxys18



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxys18/pseuds/xxxxys18
Summary: 我大概是全场最后一位bad guy玩家了吧...备注焉嘉嘉嘉嘉嘉的脑洞是来自于第三次公演时洛洛的自我介绍。其实文里面暗含了很多穿插了各种时间段的经典糖，比如说命运论的纸飞机，深井烧鹅时洛洛一直拿着嘉嘉小时候照片不放手，心里的门面担当啊这些（如果实在发现不了一定要来找我我会highlight标出来的呜还有洛洛恭喜嘉嘉重新回到舞台，起承的是第一次选对手时洛洛无比认真的说「嘉嘉是个成熟的艺人」。转合的是约定护法位出道（这个在前面也有隐晦的提到了为了听焉栩嘉叫一声阿宁所以开了辆学步车...最后感谢每位耐心看完的你（有小姐妹提醒我其实那一天洛洛父母也在，但因为当时写的时候不确定就没有写到。以后的文里会把这一点补上的
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/何洛洛
Kudos: 7





	赤子

焉栩嘉的吻来的猝不及防。

这样会不会被发现啊...  
这是何洛洛颤抖着抚摸上焉栩嘉的金发前最后的想法。

-

演唱会的行程在不到十月初的时候就确定下来了，大概是焉栩嘉生日三四天后的样子。经纪人发在群里的那一瞬间，宿舍内的嚎叫声从一楼响到了三楼。正在焉栩嘉旁边背单词的何洛洛被吓了一跳，一个激灵咬到了舌头。

“嘶...怎..怎么了？”  
被门牙咬了舌尖的小兔子疼的结巴。

“不知道啊。下去看看？”  
焉栩嘉也摇摇头。

高考line的规矩，宿舍内学习的时候不能带手机进屋，一般都会给刘也或者张颜齐保管。

焉栩嘉牵着何洛洛下楼，何洛洛乖乖的跟着走，皱着眉想有没有什么办法可以给舌尖呼呼让它不要再疼了。  
楼下的尖叫声不断，甚至于除了他们两个以外的所有人已经都在一楼了，尖叫吵闹中掺杂着音量被放到最大的好日子。

被捏了手心的何洛洛抬起头来，对上的就是焉栩嘉那双已经亮到发光的眼睛。

“演唱会日期确定下来了！”

何洛洛眨眨眼，确定了一下焉栩嘉说的是真的，也确认了一下这种场景就算他心里的音响爆炸掉也没法梦到。

焉栩嘉被抱了个满怀。  
“太好了嘉嘉！太好了！”  
“我们是不是可以一起去唱之前没能一起的歌了！”

拥抱没持续到一秒，何洛洛就已经混到队友里面去蹦蹦跳跳了，焉栩嘉还没来得及感受到的温度也随之而去。正好不知道是谁喊了句得吧，焉栩嘉混着已经被切换到的好运来也跟着喊了一句。

“那得吧。”  
留下遗憾的事情，现在都得那得吧。

-

在会议室知道小分队分组的那一瞬间何洛洛出了一后背冷汗。  
倒是刘也看了一圈僵硬着面面相觑的人开了口，“就是想让忙内line来分别拉低我跟任豪的年龄呗。”  
张颜齐紧跟着接话，“那我们重庆line算是咋回事，我跟姚琛还不到需要拉低年龄的时候吧，还有磊磊和小翟，哦他俩都不是零零后不算。”

焉栩嘉看了眼明显在气氛缓和下来后还有些不知所措的何洛洛，悄悄在桌子底下牵住了他的手。那只正在用力搓手指的手明显的吓了一跳，手在试图收回的途中感受到了熟悉的温度，又停了下来，慢慢地把整只手挤进那一只手里。  
两个已经湿润的掌心触碰在一起反倒奇迹般的心安。

焉栩嘉和何洛洛谈恋爱这件事情，他们一直都瞒公司瞒的死死的，全团的兄弟一起帮他们瞒着。

大概是cp粉多的好处吧，最开始被严令禁止微博公开互动的两个人成团一个月后就像第一次一样被带到了会议室，不过这次是被告知限令解除了。  
不是官推，但是对他们而言足够了。足够让他们去悄悄表达爱意。

天空的幕布被掀开一个小角，五彩斑斓的光争先恐后的透出来。

他们打着营业的旗号光明正大的在机场穿着为彼此挑选的衣服，不同时间戴同款的配饰。镜头前小心翼翼却又光明正大的触碰，掌心与后颈无数次的触碰和摇晃的滑板，每一件事都像是恨不得告诉每个人其实我们在一起了只有傻子才不知道，可是我们把大半个世界都当傻子了。

少年人的恋爱总是这样的，高调而又热烈。

决定曲目费了些时间，与其他三个小分队都不同，唯独这三个人是三个不同的风格，各自擅长不同的东西。

想到bad guy的时候是在保姆车上，焉栩嘉正趴在何洛洛腿上抓眯。突然性的睁大眼睛吓得原本正轻轻给他顺头发的何洛洛抓的他头皮一痛。

“如果放不下Lesion的话，白衬衫，西装外套，sexy dance。你说bad guy怎么样？”  
小孩支棱着那双他看不见的兔耳朵考虑了一下，一只手无意识的缠绕着他的头发，另一只伸下去拉他的。

“好是好，但是词的话..”  
“可以改。”  
“英语的话...”  
“我说过你的发音很标准，如果你还是不自信，那就我教你。”  
“任豪那边..”  
“一会下车了就问他。”  
“嘉嘉你到底为什么想唱这首？”  
“...”  
“...最近粉丝老是叫我小可爱，我不服。”

何洛洛一下子就笑出了声，趁着焉栩嘉躺在他腿上没什么反抗能力，双手揪住了他的脸颊。  
“软乎乎的旺仔馒头，不是小可爱是什么啊。”

何洛洛的脸也被捏住了，“徐一宁你想干什么。”

两个人幼稚的拽着对方的脸颊，谁都不肯先撒手却又不知道在谁的笑声中谁率先撒开了手。何洛洛看了一眼前排坐着的成员和司机，悄悄把头埋下去碰了一下焉栩嘉的脸。

“果然柔韧性不好是有代价的，这样亲你还挺疼。”

因为低着头，何洛洛是背着光的。焉栩嘉看不清他脸上的表情，甚至于连平时亮晶晶的眼睛在背着光的夜里他也看不到。但是他几乎是一瞬间就想象到了何洛洛这个时候是什么样子的。他的家养兔一直都清纯的不可思议。他是这个小年纪养成系爱豆的初恋，恋人间的事情，从牵手拥抱到亲吻再到更亲密的事情，都是他一点点教会的。他的小爱人脸皮薄，哪怕是最亲密的事情都做过了却还是很容易害羞，总是红着脸颊质疑明明都是初恋为什么他那么熟练。

借着路灯微弱的光，焉栩嘉终于看清了与他想象中如出一辙的表情。小兔子的门牙正轻轻咬着嘴唇，嘴角微微上扬着，带了一些皎洁，盯着他的眼睛潋滟流光。

星星和月亮都很漂亮，悬挂在了他的心上。

只要歌曲确定下来了其它的一切就都好说了不少。连带着舞蹈的编排也很快就出来了。每天组合练习完了以后就是小分队的练习。有的时候是分开练，有的时候是在一个练习室一个接着一个的练。

焉栩嘉坐在地板上，拿着发圈看向正在看重庆line练习的何洛洛。“徐一宁，过来帮我扎一下头发。”  
何洛洛保持着面向重庆line的姿势缓缓挪到了焉栩嘉的旁边。“发圈给我。”  
伸手拿发圈的时候被挠了一下手心，他不解的转头。  
“他们就那么好看吗？”旺仔馒头有些微微的嘟着嘴，有些委屈。  
你也没这么看过我啊。  
酷盖原则，这种说出来像撒娇的话是绝对不会说的。

何洛洛跪在焉栩嘉的身后，用手将焉栩嘉额前过长的头发扎起来——他现在已经很熟练了，早就不是第一次给焉栩嘉扎头发时那个就算用了梳子也还手忙脚乱扎的歪歪扭扭的样子了。  
“你跟我一个组啊，没法盯你就只好看别人啦。”

焉栩嘉点点头，满意的掏出手机来照了照。“看在徐师傅技术不错的份上，勉强接受这个理由了。”

“照相吗？”  
眼看着焉栩嘉就要点开他苹果前置的原相机，何洛洛赶紧把自己的手机塞过去。  
“别开原相机，你用我的。”  
焉栩嘉耸耸肩，熟门熟路的解锁打开了何洛洛手机里具有美颜功能的软件，拍了几张后留下了最满意的发到微信置顶上。

何洛洛坐在旁边看着他从一个手机的置顶发到另一个手机的置顶又转发到了一个置顶。“发给阿姨？”  
“发给小嘉嘉。他问我最近在干什么。”

虽然确定关系的时间不长，但是他们不约而同的选择了向家人坦白这件事情。花了点功夫，但好在结果都是好的。

后来的后来，双方家长见面的时候徐妈妈拉着焉栩嘉的手问他记不记得第一次跟他们两个一起视频的时候她没怎么说话全程却一直盯着他。  
焉栩嘉点点头。  
徐妈妈笑的温柔，她告诉他徐一宁是在爱里长大的，不缺亲人的爱也不缺追求者的爱。她是真的想象不到是什么样的人给了他什么样的爱才能让他在最初就说出了我希望这辈子就是他了的这种话。  
“他虽然不够稳重，但却是生而谨慎的。这种一生一世一双人的誓言，如果没有想好他是不会许下的。”

不过那都是后话了。

焉栩嘉和小嘉嘉没聊几句他们组就被叫去排练，学习新改编后的动作。

明明身体柔软且灵活，可是何洛洛却一直做不好所有有关wave的动作。金牛座小孩容易钻牛角尖，结束练习后也一声不吭的持续练习那一个动作。  
焉栩嘉看了眼在旁边明显不知道该不该跟着大部队一起回宿舍的任豪，向他投去了一个没问题的目光。任豪看了看他又看了看何洛洛，转身离开了练习室。等到最后一个成员出了练习室，焉栩嘉慢悠悠的走过去将门反锁上，然后走回何洛洛正对着的镜子前坐下，  
他轻轻的帮何洛洛哼唱着他正在跳的部分的歌词，低沉的声音一下下的敲击在何洛洛舞蹈的节拍上。  
小孩闷声练着，却被不甘和着急憋红了眼眶。焉栩嘉轻叹一声，走到了何洛洛身后按住了他的腰。  
“你不能这么扭，这样的wave做出来不够柔软。”  
小孩闷闷的看了他一眼，不吭声地盯着地板。

“我试试，能不能带着你做。”

焉栩嘉握着何洛洛的腰与他拉近了距离，“你能感受到我wave的幅度吗？跟着我的幅度来。”  
何洛洛看了看镜子里焉栩嘉已经开始哼着歌律动，他试图跟上焉栩嘉的节奏，却因为太过于手忙脚乱而适得其反，不是后背碰到了胸膛就是脚跟踩到了鞋尖。  
何洛洛感受到焉栩嘉贴的更紧了些，“别急，闭上眼睛。”

何洛洛听话的闭上眼睛，调整好呼吸后再次试着跟着他的动作。因为唱歌吐出来的气息就落在耳边，他觉得耳根痒痒的，却不想管。没有了直视镜子的羞赧，何洛洛不自觉的跟上了节奏。  
身后的温度慢慢消失，那个高出他几厘米的身躯缓缓移开。“动作别停，把眼睁开。”  
何洛洛缓缓睁开眼睛，镜子里的自己终于把这个姿势做的像模像样了起来。他欣喜的转过头去，正对上眼里含笑的焉栩嘉。“你看，这不就会了。”

何洛洛又试着扭了两下，发现自己是彻底会了。“要完整着来一遍吗？”  
看他欣喜，焉栩嘉不忍心拂了他的兴致，去音响旁边放歌。

本身就是为了性感而性感的舞台，两个零一年的小朋友反倒驾轻就熟的装起了成熟男人。  
“那个，用下巴贴你的动作，不太会。还有地上的动作，你教教我？”

焉栩嘉歪着头想了一下，“我不知道你看没看过一个很经典的韩国歌曲的舞台，叫Trouble Maker。”  
何洛洛摇摇头。  
焉栩嘉拿了手机拍拍旁边，“来坐，看完你说不定就能找到点感觉。”

不到四分的视频，很快就看完了。仅仅有两个人的练习室陷入了一段静默。何洛洛红着耳朵问焉栩嘉，“是..是这样的吗..可是你也有动作啊这个时候..”  
焉栩嘉也有些无措了，他只是隐约记得Trouble Maker里有一个类似的动作，却不记得舞蹈具体是什么样子。反倒何洛洛看到焉栩嘉同样红透的耳朵根笑了出来。“要不..试试？”

焉栩嘉发誓，他在四分钟前绝对没有想到现在这种状况。他背对着镜子做他原本该做的动作，可就算看不到他的动作，但就在何洛洛学着视频里那样将下巴靠上来的那一瞬间焉栩嘉就知道——他后悔了。

何洛洛被拽住手腕的时候还沉浸在该如何做好这个动作，他踉踉跄跄的被焉栩嘉拽到了墙边，与撑在头侧的手同时下来的是漆黑一片的视线——灯被关了。何洛洛一下子就抓紧了焉栩嘉的衣角。

“我后悔了，就不该让你看这个视频来勾我。”

撩人的低音萦绕在耳边，下唇已经被身前的人叼住轻轻用门牙碾磨，“乖，张嘴。”何洛洛还没能反应过来到底是什么让焉栩嘉突然有了欲望，就已经被引诱着张开了嘴巴。小兔子的前牙被忽略，来者长驱直入的去勾他的舌头，后槽牙与腮中间藏的那颗没化完的汽水味硬糖也被抢走。

“什么时候吃的糖？”从唇边传来的问句是模糊的，何洛洛本不想回答，却被捏住了腰间的软肉，他想逃，那只手的力道就会变得更大。“刚..刚刚，看视频前，你...把手放开我痒。”  
“还想吃吗？”焉栩嘉的手转而撩开他的刘海，扎起辫子后露出的额头贴上他的。  
“嗯？”何洛洛不解。  
“从我这拿回去，好不好？”焉栩嘉的吻又一次落下来，没有什么温柔的循序渐进，舌尖直接找到他的，拉着他一起掉入混沌中。  
何洛洛有些喘不过气，“跟你刚才藏在同一个位置哦。”他想要摇头但因为被固定也无法做到。一个rapper的肺活量不是他能比较的，何洛洛捏捏焉栩嘉的后颈想要让他放开自己。  
“拿回去，拿回去我就放开你。”语速也快，连一点喘息的机会都不给他。

焉栩嘉感受着被颤颤悠悠的小舌头扫过了牙侧，坏心思的把糖藏的更深。“嘉嘉，别闹了嘉嘉，给我..”  
焉栩嘉脑袋里嗡地一声响，猛然发觉事情如果再这样发展下去何洛洛可能就要被就地正法了。其实他也不是不行，不过最近降温，如果感冒了就不太好了。  
就在他思绪千回百转的这几秒里，何洛洛终于找到了那块已经变得很小的糖，气喘吁吁的把头埋在了焉栩嘉的肩膀上。

“你干嘛啊，我都快喘不过气来了。”江南的小少爷吴侬软语，说话时常常不自觉撒娇，动情时更甚。  
“在地上那段动作不是不会吗，我回去教你，好不好。”焉栩嘉的声音已经变得低哑，手上有一搭没一搭的在何洛洛后颈上揉着。

直到大动脉被舌苔重重的舔过时何洛洛都没能想明白事情究竟是为什么发展到了这一步。他被焉栩嘉压在身下，两个人身上的衣物也早在撕扯中掉落在了地上。 

这哪是做爱，明明就是打仗。   
何洛洛扯了扯嘴角，分神去想。 

焉栩嘉太熟悉何洛洛的每一个动作了，几乎是分神的那一瞬间他就被发现了。惩罚式的将舌头换成犬齿，用了些力气的印在颈侧，满意的听到了身下的人一声轻哼。“不准走神。”   
他总是在情事上霸道得很，就像是猛兽喜欢叼住伴侣的脖颈轻轻咬噬，烙下专属烙印后再放开。他无法把烙印烙在何洛洛脖颈，所以总是喜欢在别人看不见的地方盖上印章。 

手逐渐往下握住了已经挺立的性器，他用大拇指轻轻擦去前端的液体。“你不乖哦，不等我就已经先硬了。”上方的吻已经落到了胸前，坏心思的含住那一点挑逗，看着小孩逐渐整个人变成淡粉色。“你明明..明明..”   
“明明什么？”焉栩嘉又吻回了嘴唇，感受着小孩怯怯糯糯的低语。   
“...明明也硬了。”小孩脸皮薄，低低的说完这句话就想往焉栩嘉怀里钻，却被掰过脸来与他接吻。手指逐渐从脸颊移开，顺着脊柱沟摸到了腰窝。何洛洛那里敏感的很，几乎是焉栩嘉手一碰上便软了整个身子，伸手抓住焉栩嘉的手臂，想要躲开那快要将他席卷而去的快感。   
前端的手一直没有停止揉搓。他从一开始就选定的对手总是能够精准的知道如何让他最迅速的缴械投降溃不成军。“嘉嘉..嘉嘉...”何洛洛哆嗦着想要释放，却被焉栩嘉堵住了铃口。“嘉..嘉嘉？”眼眶已经通红，泪水缀在眼里要落不落的，他除了焉栩嘉的名字以外其余的什么都说不出来。“乖，再等一下。”其余手指状似安抚性的继续抚摸已经肿胀的柱体，实际却是再继续给他刺激。   
腰窝上的手不知道什么时候移开了，尾椎骨感到了冰凉的湿意。修长的手指轻轻的围绕着他的后穴打转，若有若无的轻轻戳弄着。炽热的呼吸打在侧脸，整个耳廓都被舔舐的湿漉漉，“放松点，太紧了。”   
“你不..不要说。”何洛洛疯狂摇头，试图让焉栩嘉停止言语上对他的刺激。已经粘腻的地方被湿答答的手指开拓进入，几乎是不费什么力气的就将手指吞下。熟练的找到那一点，焉栩嘉毫不吝啬的在上面刮痒搔弄。前面的性器还被堵着，后方就已经被人攻陷了城池。何洛洛哆嗦着去拽焉栩嘉的手臂，“嘉嘉..”“别急，这才一根呢。”焉栩嘉声音放的很柔，安抚着何洛洛有些不安的情绪。 

手指逐渐增加，等到扩张到四根时何洛洛的前端已经肿的发疼，他拍打着焉栩嘉希望他能让自己射出来却被报复性的捏了把性器，一个激灵差点滚下床去。   
润滑与后穴的液体被随便抹在了腹肌上，离开了手指的穴口被另一个炙热的东西顶住了，何洛洛下意识的绷紧了身体，一动不动的看着焉栩嘉。 

焉栩嘉俯下身来亲亲他的额头，“我们演唱会要穿背带裤对吧。”   
何洛洛不解他为什么现在问这个，眨眨眼看他。   
“等到演唱会结束那天晚上，我就用背带把你绑床上狠狠的要你一晚。”   
焉栩嘉语气太过温柔，表情又带了轻佻，却惟独语句里面带着一些小孩子的装腔作势。何洛洛来不及羞赧就忍不住先笑了出声，想要伸手揪揪脸颊。 

“阿宁。” 

手被迫停在了空中，一排整齐的牙印下一秒就印在了焉栩嘉的肩膀上。紧随而来的是丝丝麻麻的痛感和直冲脑门的快感。滚烫的肉刃劈开了层层软肉，蹭着他的敏感点长驱直入到了最深处。前端堵着的手同时放开，几乎是瞬间就射的两人小腹一片狼藉。 

小孩本身就不耐受，敏感点又浅，眼泪随着撞击惨兮兮的糊了一脸。 

何洛洛目光涣散，被迫承受着焉栩嘉一下下深入的撞击，无力的攀上了他绷紧的肩胛。他黏黏糊糊的去找颈侧的那两颗小痣，没什么力气的伸出舌尖胡乱舔着。   
“嗯..你...你..这不..公平。”   
“你..明知道..道我..对你叫..没什么抵抗..嗯..抵抗力。”   
他忍着喘息，断断续续的把话说完。 

“乖。”   
焉栩嘉将他从身上扒拉下来，翻了个身将他摆成跪趴的姿势。性器在后穴里顶着敏感点转了大半圈，何洛洛被他搞得差点失声尖叫。他把整张脸都埋在被子里，试图挡住一切的声音。   
“在舞台上，只许把手搭在我身上，不许搭在别人身上。”   
“嗯..啊...？”何洛洛有些恍惚，没明白他在说什么。   
“bad guy，只许搭我。”焉栩嘉又重复了一遍。   
“可...可是...啊...”   
焉栩嘉按住他的腰，次次擦着敏感点猛烈的撞击，恨不得把何洛洛撞进自己的骨髓里，刻进灵魂里。   
“没有可是，不允许。”   
“好...好..你慢一点啊呜...”何洛洛受不住的疯狂摇头，可焉栩嘉却像听不到一样丝毫不减半分。

等到两个人再一次清洗后躺在床上，月亮洒下的光早已移了位置。何洛洛窝在焉栩嘉的怀里把玩着他的手指。“你为什么平时不叫我阿宁，连宁宁洛洛也很少叫。”

焉栩嘉不喜称呼别人叠字昵称从来不是秘密。不光是叠字，大岛忙内傲娇得很，连哥都不常叫，反倒倒数第二小的一跃成为哥哥们喜爱的大岛收哥机。

焉栩嘉闭着眼睛，却慢慢勾起了嘴角。“其实叫过，洛洛，叫过。”

何洛洛想仰头去看他，却被按着脑袋重新回到原来的位置。“什么时候？”

“在营里，我们都还不熟的时候。”焉栩嘉rua了把兔毛。“每次说你迟钝你还都不服。”  
“大家都叫你洛洛的时候，我就随着叫了。可是后来喜欢上你了，总是想着有点什么特殊待遇。”

“如果大家都叫你洛洛，只有我叫你何洛洛的话，你就算委屈却应该多看我一眼吧。”  
“后来成团了，发现你并不排斥被叫本名。那时候我就想啊，那我就做第一个在公开场合叫你本名的人吧。”  
“我找了很多机会都没有成功，直到那个写着你名字的纸飞机稳稳当当的落在我手里。”

“我很少去夸耀自己的运气，可我总觉得获得了莫大的运气才能拥有你。”

睫毛轻颤着扫过脸颊，“我也很幸运，遇到你，我超级幸运。”  
他曾背负着全社的希望站在舞台上单枪匹马孤军奋战，可却在那崎岖的道路上遇到了想要并肩而立的人。

他们成功了，曾经悄悄许下的约定，都成功了。

银河用月色作饵，晚风为杆，钓起了少年人最纯真的爱意。

“I love you not for who you are, but for who I am with you.”  
焉栩嘉将何洛洛搂的更紧了些。

“睡吧。”  
“晚安。”

月亮悄悄藏起来，敛了一室月光。

-

何洛洛染头发的时间比焉栩嘉短，坐在等待区翻来覆去的把歌词又背了很多遍。

「我好像快行了，你要过来看看吗？还是等我一会出去找你。」

微信消息，来自焉嘉嘉嘉嘉嘉。

焉栩嘉从镜子里就看到了小兔子蹦蹦跳跳的向他走来。染了带有紫调的发色。他也不懂那究竟是个什么色，但就是很适合他家小孩。

“这个发色不错，很适合你。”理发师正在给他吹干，他只好通过镜子来跟小孩对话。  
小孩皱皱眉，指了指耳朵示意除了吹风机听不到别的声音。焉栩嘉笑笑，指了指镜子里的何洛洛，又指了指自己的头发，比了一个大拇指。小孩一下子笑了出来，有模有样的学着焉栩嘉指了指他，再指指自己的头发，扬起大大的笑脸后比了两个大拇指。我其实知道我好看，但就像最开始那样，在我心里你一直都是最好看的。

他们就借着一个镜子对视。

头发很快就吹好了，焉栩嘉告诉了经纪人一声就带着何洛洛回了房间。

等到所有成员的造型都做好后他们还要继续练习，第二天就要直接从湖南飞广州，彩排，然后演唱会。  
何洛洛算了算可以休息的时间，哀嚎一声扑上了床。

“一宁。”

“嗯？”

“明晚跟我见见妈妈和弟弟？”

何洛洛原本快闭上的眼睛一下子就睁开了，“阿姨和小嘉嘉也来了？？”说完何洛洛就想骂自己笨蛋，他怎么忙忘了呢。广州场，嘉嘉的亲人怎么可能不来。

“嗯。明天下午就到咱们住的宾馆了。”

“...可是阿姨前两天过生日，我什么都没准备，不太好吧..”何洛洛坐了起来，可怜巴巴的瞅着焉栩嘉。

何洛洛见过他母亲和弟弟两次，第一次是成团夜，那晚匆忙，所谓见过真的就只是见过打了招呼。第二次是在苏州——录制超新星时，那时还没有向家里人坦白，所以也只是聊了几句就将空间留给了他们家人相处。

焉栩嘉有些微怔，他本来以为何洛洛会因为这是坦白后第一次见家长而紧张，却没想到是在担心生日礼物。“没事的，我妈不会在意这些的，她很喜欢你。”

何洛洛几乎要从床上跳起来，“这样很不礼貌的。”更何况是见喜欢的人的妈妈呢。

焉栩嘉揉揉他的头又揉揉脖子，“好啦，下次补上就好啦。快赶紧睡一会吧，群里不是说两个半小时后楼下练习吗。”

何洛洛咬咬嘴唇，跟着焉栩嘉躺回了床上。他们最近通告密集，几乎是沾枕头就能睡着的程度。

焉栩嘉醒过来的时候何洛洛还靠着床边睡着，没有睡熟。焉栩嘉拿起手机看了一下还剩半个小时的时间，想要把何洛洛挪到床中间来睡。视线扫过对面桌子上的两杯茶颜悦色，和旁边放着的礼品袋。

焉栩嘉几乎是瞬间就明白了，在他睡着以后小孩肯定是自己偷偷跑出去买礼物了。他们本身就在市中心，想要在两个小时内买一件礼物实在是太容易了，但就算如此，在这种情况下的这份心意，真的太可贵。而且他刚才无意间瞥到了礼品袋上的logo，小金牛接下来估计要悄悄敲上一段时间的小算盘。

焉栩嘉很想揉揉他的头，亲亲他的脸，可是又害怕不小心将他弄醒。小孩总是直球的告诉他觉得自己拥有他很幸福，可他又何尝不是呢。出道多年，他早就见惯了圈子里的冷暖，学会了将自己冰冻起来才尽可能的无坚不摧。可是他的小孩总是带着如火般的善意一次又一次的融化着他的内心，乐此不疲。

“唔..嘉嘉。”  
焉栩嘉终于可以揉揉他的头，“还有几分钟，要不再眯会？”  
“啊..不了。”何洛洛刚睡醒的时候总是很粘人，手脚并用的就要往怀里钻。“明天可以跟你去见阿姨和小嘉嘉了，但是小嘉嘉的见面礼，真的只能等到下一次补了。”  
“没事的，小嘉嘉比我乖，他不会介意的。”  
“是比你乖，长大了呢应该也会比你帅唔——”  
“焉栩嘉！”

何洛洛发誓，如果他早知道焉栩嘉会把他按在床上挠痒痒的话，他一定会趁着焉栩嘉睡觉的时候在他脸上画猪猪。

-

演唱会排练完回到宾馆已经一点多了，两个人先回房间拿了礼物后才去了焉妈妈和小嘉嘉的房间。

说是不紧张，真正站到焉妈妈面前的时候何洛洛觉得他腿都要软了。  
“阿姨好，那个，这个是给您的生日礼物，和一句迟到的生日快乐。”

焉栩嘉看着何洛洛紧张到有些结巴的场面，不由得觉得好笑。这哪还是那个在台上撩人动作和wink信手拈来的爱豆啊。

焉妈妈连忙接过去，一边拉着何洛洛道谢一边问焉栩嘉为什么没有拦着。焉栩嘉揽过她肩膀告诉他何洛洛是趁着他睡觉的时候偷偷溜出去买的，想拦也没法拦。

小嘉嘉扔下作业跑过来，先是一头扎进了哥哥的怀里，蹭了几下以后出来叫了一声一宁哥哥好。

这倒是出乎何洛洛的意料，他没想到焉栩嘉的家人也会跟着他叫本名，而不是赤裸裸摆在大众前的何洛洛。  
他一直都很相信原生家庭对一个人性格的影响，虽然在自己身上体会不大到什么，但是每次见到焉栩嘉的家人，何洛洛总是能够从中看到焉栩嘉身上那部分温柔的影子。

焉妈妈拉着他的手，把从深圳给他们带的东西给他，悄悄告诉他他的那一份里面夹了两张大宝小时候的照片。因为之前看他们采访的时候注意到了他有拿走大宝小时候的照片，知道他肯定会喜欢。

焉栩嘉牵着小嘉嘉，悄悄问他妈妈选的是哪张。小嘉嘉摇头，说他也不知道。

后来焉栩嘉在何洛洛的手机壳里看到了那两张被缩成便携尺寸打印的照片，一张是参加燃少那年的，一张是茶酒出道那年的。

“阿姨说，这是对你人生中很重要的两年，然后就是今年。”  
“但是今年往后，我就都在了。”

焉妈妈想要拉着他们坐下，被焉栩嘉制止了。“我就是带着一宁来跟你们打个招呼，现在时间不早了你们也快休息吧。”  
“明天演唱会结束了以后后天我没行程，都来陪着你们。”

小嘉嘉拽了拽焉栩嘉的衣服，“那一宁哥哥呢？”

“一宁哥哥要跟我们的队友在一起呀，哥哥自己过来，好不好？”  
小嘉嘉看看何洛洛，没说好也没说不好。

焉栩嘉拉着何洛洛准备出门，被小嘉嘉拽住了手。“一宁哥哥，下次一起跟哥哥回家玩吧。”  
何洛洛怔了一下，笑着揉了揉他的头。“好呀，等以后我和你哥哥都有时间了，我就跟着你哥哥去你家里玩，好不好？”  
小嘉嘉点点头，这才放开焉栩嘉的手。“哥哥明天见。”

又跟焉妈妈道了别，焉栩嘉和何洛洛这才回到了房间。

-

演唱会如期而至。

赵让掀开了幕布一角想要偷看却被工作人员连忙赶了回来。  
“哇，人好多啊！”小老弟挠挠头，声音中带着难以隐藏的兴奋和紧张。  
“你不是出去想要找你爸妈，找到了吗？”刘也正坐在那里让造型师喷发胶，满打满算喷了得有将近一瓶了。  
“没有哈哈哈，刚探出头去就被赶回来了。不过我觉得他们应该已经来了，可能会在哪个我看不到的地方看着我吧。”

何洛洛原本正在最后一遍熟悉动作，听到后停下来看了焉栩嘉一眼。  
焉栩嘉像是感应到了一样看了过来，朝他笑了笑，指了一个大概的坐区给他。那是焉妈妈和小嘉嘉所在的坐区。

临戴麦前，何洛洛跑去焉栩嘉面前咧开一个大大的笑容。  
焉栩嘉歪歪头，不明白他想要做什么。

“嘉嘉，恭喜你，重新回到舞台。”  
天生就属于舞台的人啊，恭喜你披荆斩棘，鲜衣怒马回到本该属于你的地方。

“恭喜你，R1SE的焉栩嘉。”  
“恭喜你，808bass。”

-

就算是带着耳返听不到台下的声音，何洛洛也知道一定是能引起轰动的。毕竟那句话怎么说来着？可爱在性感面前一文不值是吧。

他很乖哦，手一次都没有搭错，助纣为虐的让焉栩嘉悄悄宣示了一波主权。  
但他真的好想亲亲他的嘉嘉哦，穿着蕾丝衬衣金发的他，就像是橱窗里走出来的娃娃，漂亮精致。底下一定有很多粉丝为他的这个造型疯狂，可是对不起啦，这个人他已经近水楼台的得到了。是那种可以肆意亲亲的得到了哦。

升降台降落不过短短几秒，何洛洛倒是考虑了不少。

舞台间的空隙很短，他们得立马去换衣服。  
何洛洛被焉栩嘉拽着小跑进了同一个换衣间。说是换衣间，不过是临时遮挡起来的几个小空间来供这群半大的少年们使用。

何洛洛还没来得及把手放到颈间的丝带上就被人捧住了脸颊。

焉栩嘉的吻来的猝不及防。

这样会不会被发现啊...  
这是何洛洛颤抖着抚摸上焉栩嘉的金发前最后的想法。

**Author's Note:**

> 我大概是全场最后一位bad guy玩家了吧... 
> 
> 备注焉嘉嘉嘉嘉嘉的脑洞是来自于第三次公演时洛洛的自我介绍。 
> 
> 其实文里面暗含了很多穿插了各种时间段的经典糖，比如说命运论的纸飞机，深井烧鹅时洛洛一直拿着嘉嘉小时候照片不放手，心里的门面担当啊这些（如果实在发现不了一定要来找我我会highlight标出来的呜 
> 
> 还有洛洛恭喜嘉嘉重新回到舞台，起承的是第一次选对手时洛洛无比认真的说「嘉嘉是个成熟的艺人」。转合的是约定护法位出道（这个在前面也有隐晦的提到了 
> 
> 为了听焉栩嘉叫一声阿宁所以开了辆学步车... 
> 
> 最后感谢每位耐心看完的你 
> 
> （有小姐妹提醒我其实那一天洛洛父母也在，但因为当时写的时候不确定就没有写到。以后的文里会把这一点补上的


End file.
